The Wonders of the Internet
by LoveHappyEndings
Summary: When the MI gang get a hold of the Internet, bad things like burnt pancakes, pokes, lemons and 20 inch heels shall occur... Now complete
1. ebay

**This has been done a lot, but I just wanted to make one. No flames. I will use those flames to cook s'mores and you will wish you could have some marshmallowy, chocolately goodness. XP **

**Disclaimer: The genius Cassandra Clare owns everything!**

**Sigh, don't own eBay**

**EBAY!**

Clary was currently locked in the bathroom, hurriedly doing something Jace would NOT be pleased with. She had stolen Simon's laptop and was busy typing stuff out on a website. Suddenly, shouts were heard from outside the door.

"Clary! Have you seen my seraph blades?" Jace's voice seeped through the crack under the door. "I also can't find my stele!"

"Have you looked everywhere?" Clary shouted back, hurriedly stuffing the items in question as well as the laptop under the sink. She then flushed the toilet so he assumed she was um, doing her business. She unlocked the door, stepped out and smiled at him. "Then I guess you're out of luck! I haven't seen them." Clary then turned on her heel and skipped down the hallway, leaving an annoyed and confused Jace in her wake.

A couple days went by, and Jace still couldn't find his stuff. Little did he know, he would never get them back, seeing as Clary had sold them on eBay.

**Okay, it was short and not that good, but only I can say bad things about this. Hope you liked it and remember to RnR!**


	2. Youtube

**Disclaimer: Again, the world of Shadowhunters doesn't belong to me. But it will… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Don't own YouTube as well**

**YOUTUBE**

Jace walked by the door to the library, thinking about how hot he was. He then doubled back when he heard peals of laughter inside. He recognised it as Clary's laugh and he also heard Isabelle's laugh.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously, noting the laptop between them. Isabelle looked up and said tightly, "Nothing! Nothing at all!" She and Clary then hurried out without the laptop, after turning it off.

_Now, it seems the two girls have forgotten about something called History, allowing anyone else to see what was recently read…_

Jace picked up the laptop and turned it on again. After it had turned on, he went to History and clicked on the top link. He was then taken to Youtube where it there was a video called: Ten Ways to Annoy Jace Lightwood. He groaned, already imagining the things the girls would do…..


	3. Wikihow

**Disclaimer: AGAIN, Cassandra Clare owns the Shadowhunter world, as well as Isabelle's bad cooking skills.**

**I also don't own Wikihow**

**Wikihow**

The whole Institute was awoken by the smell of burning and the fire alarm. Jace threw on some clothes and jumped out of bed and into the hallway, where he bumped into Clary.

"Clary, you know what's going on?" he asked.

"No clue," she shrugged her shoulders. They both ran to the source of the smell and noise, which was the kitchen. They were greeted with the sight of Isabelle being comforted by Alec.

"It was supposed to be easy!" screamed Isabelle.

"I know, I know." Alec said exasperatedly.

"Isabelle! What happened?" Maryse shouted, running into the kitchen.

"I wanted to make pancakes for everyone, so I went on this, sniff, website and, sniff, looked up, sniff, easy pancake recipes." Isabelle said between sobs.

Everyone crowded around the open laptop sitting on the counter, where the headline said, An Easy Pancake Recipe, Impossible to Burn! _(I don't know if there is a recipe like that, I didn't check…)_

"I think it meant, Easy for Anyone But Isabelle." Jace piped up. Which earned him a slap


	4. Gmail

**Disclaimer: yada yada, don't own the Mortal Instruments.**

**But I will**

**Also don't own gmail**

**And yes, I will**

**Gmail and Chain Mail**

(Not the armour)

Jace had the laptop this time and was sitting on his bed in his incredibly sparse bedroom. He was checking his email when a new email popped up in his inbox. "It's from Clary!" he said delighted. (hah, _can_ Jace sound delighted? Unless it's about mu shu pork…)

_To: Goldengod gmail . com_

_From: RedAngel gmail . com _

_Don't read this or your dreams won't come true!_

_You're still reading it!_

_Fine, when I say go, make a wish_

_Go!_

_If you send it to 400 people, you're wish will come true!)_

Jace groaned. He hated chain mail and Clary knew that! He deleted it and then was surprised when another email came. It was from Isabelle and it was exact same email! _I guess I was one of the 400 people she sent it too, _Jace thought as he deleted it. Then the same email came from Alec! Then Max! Then Luke?! And Maryse, Magnus, Robert, Jocelynn and _**Sebastian**_?! He was busy deleting all the emails when a knock came at the door. He opened it and it was Clary!

"You know I don't like chain mail Clary, it never works!"

"But Magnus enchanted it! Guess what! I wished for this deluxe pencil crayon pack with 1000 different colours and guess what! It came true!"

Jace was beginning to regret deleting all the emails. He could have wished for a vampire motor bike. Or a bowl that always refilled with mu shu pork. The list was endless!

"That's why," Clary said, "if I send you a chain mail, you reply to it." She swished out of the room, thinking about all the things she could draw.

As the door closed behind her, Isabelle came in. She was having trouble walking for once though, courtesy of the 20 inch, (heehee,) tall heels she was wearing.

"Jace! Aren't these too _die_ for?!" she squealed.

"Let me guess, the chain mail?" he "guessed".

"YEAH!" CHAIN-MAIL-ENCHANTED-BY-MAGNUS ROX!" she wobbled out of the room. _Lol_

Next was Max, who slowly walked into the room so that the huuuuuuuuuuge stack of Naruto manga books balanced in his arms wouldn't fall.

"Let me guess, you wished for a bazillion-"

Max cut him off by yelling, "OH YEAH! NARUTO ROX!" and then slooooowly walked out of the room. Jace sighed and began writing on his laptop, _Don't read this….._

**Lol, the start of another chainmail! If you have the time, write what you'd wish for in a review pretty please! I'd wish for…..**

**SOUR GUMMY BEARS OMG**


	5. iTunes

**Disclaimer: Cassie owns everything. I don't own iTunes. But I own the amaaaazing tank top I'm currently wearing! :) Btw, this is the laaaaaast chapter for this story.**

**P.S. I don't know if iTunes is related to internet, but I'm on iTunes, so I just thought of this.**

**Also, I think Alec is a bit out of character, but whatever. Isabelle is too...**

**iTunes and Heels part 1 (Izzy)**

Isabelle was currently on the laptop, bobbing her head to some music she had just downloaded. Her black, sparkly headphones, a present from Magnus, were perched around her neck. A knock at the door sounded. She turned off the music and skipped to the door. She opened the door to find a beaming Alec in front of her, holding a little card.

"Izzy! Guess what?" Without waiting for Izzy to guess, he plowed on and said, "Magnus told me about this thing called iTunes cards!"

Isabelle frowned. "Clary introduced me to iTunes."

"Yeah, well, you put it this code of numbers and letters and you get money _on_ iTunes to buy songs instead of downloading it, which I don't know if it's leg-"

"Give me the card!" Isabelle snatched it, plugged the code in and voila, had $10.

"Thanks, buh- bye, hurry back to Magnus's to get more cards." And with that, Isabelle pushed him out the door, then locked it. Izzy then put back on her headphones and started listening to Christina Grimmie.

Isabelle spent about 5 minutes, meaning she bought 2 songs a minute, buying songs, forgetting the money limit. When it told her there was insufficient credit on her account, she just removed her headphones and wondered what was keeping Alec. She got off her bed, put on some heels and went to go visit Magnus to see what was keeping Alec.

Izzy was, um, getting side-tracked though. She had walked at the most, a block, when she saw a shoe sale at some shoe store. (Well duh, it wasn't gonna be in a grocery store!) She walked in and saw that the sale was only for, wait for it, HEELS! She went into shopping mode and bought about 9 pairs of black heels, brown heels, white ones and some high wedges. She then saw this reeeeeally cute purse and just _had _to buy it. She walked out a couple hundred dollars shorter and loaded with shoes. So she walked back to the institute, dumped the stuff in her closet and began walking back to Magnus's.

She passed the shoe store and soon spotted _another! _So, yes, she walked in, bought two dozen more shoes and walked out a thousand dollars shorter. (There wasn't a sale.) She again walked aaaaaaaall the way back, dumped everything on her bed cuz there wasn't any room in her closet, and walked again to Magnus's. She wasn't side-tracked this time and made it up to the first stair to Magnus's place, before breaking the heel on her shoe. Izzy swore and knew she couldn't stand being in a broken heel, so she hobbled back to her room, took out a pair she bought that day and walked back.

Okay, story break. I'm going to describe the heels she's now wearing cuz I want to. They're actually a pair of heeled boots. These boots are white and have five inch heels with black gems at the toes. Then there are multi-coloured gems along the sides.

Back to the story:

Izzy then made it all the way up Magnus's stairs and managed to get close enough to Magnus's place that she could have spit on the door. As Isabelle walked up to the door however, it was locked and no matter how many runes she put on, it wouldn't open. She rang the doorbell and knocked on the door, but no one answered. She was about to assume he wasn't home when she heard; odd noises coming from inside. She drew a rune on her neck that helped her hear better and placed her ear to the door and listened. She really wished she hadn't.

You see, it wasn't hard to imagine what Alec and Magnus were doing behind the door. She knew she should leave them alone, but she _desperately_ _needed_ those cards! She pounded on the door, threatening to steal Magnus's glitter and pour it all over Alec's shirts. At that, the door was hastily flung open and she was greeted by a breathless Magnus and the quick

"Dear Izzy, what a pleasant surprise!" he greeted sarcastically. " Yeah yeah, I know why you're here." He then pushed a dozen $50 iTunes cards into her hands, shut the door and resumed making the weird noises. (Let's see, 50 x 12=? You do the math)

Izzy sprinted, a.k.a. ran as fast as should could in heels, and went to her room, where she spent the entire week buying songs.

**iTunes part 2 (Clary)**

**this part is **_**very**_** loosely focused on iTunes**

Clary was busy typing up some homework while listening to iTunes. She had her green headphones with white swirling designs on it on her head. She didn't know why Izzy preferred putting them around her neck. She was currently listening to Fences, by Paramore. (Listen to it, it's really good.) She was so engrossed in her typing and music; she didn't hear or see Jace come in. She also didn't notice him sneak around her and unplug her headphones.

"HEY!" Clary screamed. "Jesus, Jace! Put the plug back in!"

"Jesus? I've been told I bear a resemblance to him but no, I am not Jesus." Jace raised an eyebrow. Something Clary wished she could do. He twirled the wire around and around until Clary was getting dizzy.

"Put. It. Back. In." Clary said through clenched teeth. She _needed_ her music. Now.

"Okay, okay! Jesus!" Jace put it back in the computer, but not before accidently pressing a few buttons and somehow grabbing hold of the mouse and clicking on random stuff. As he did all that stuff accidently, a little noise came through the speakers. Clary froze.

"What was that?" Jace asked, not knowing he had done something reeeeeally bad.

"You-you-you-just," Clary was shocked.

"It's only natural for girls to stutter around me, but honestly Clary, I thought you were used to me!" Jace teased.

"**JACE LIGHTWOOD/HERONDALE/WAYLAND, YOU JUST DELETED ALL 3000,** (haha, I don't know anyone with that many songs,) **OF MY SONGS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH ITUNES MONEY I USED TO GET ALL THAT SONGS?**

"Um, $50?" Jace guessed, a little scared.

"**NOT EVEN CLOSE!" **Clary almost had steam coming out of her ears and fire erupting from her mouth.

At those words, Jace bolted for the door and ran out into the streets. Clary was right behind him and along the way, got Izzy to help her, since a) it was Izzy's iTunes money she had used and b) Izzy had nothing to do now that Magnus wouldn't give her any more iTunes cards.

Izzy was closest and managed to trip Jes-um, Jace. Clary caught up to them and scratched some runes on him, paralyzing him.

"Aw, come on Clary! I'm your boyfriend!"

Clary grinned evilly. "Izzy, what's a good punishment for little Jacey here?"

"Well Clary, I think-"at this, she whispered something in her ear. Clary's evil grin widened and she and Izzy hauled him up and carried him back to the Institute.

As it turned out, poor Clary and Izzy were only able to do a quarter of the punishment. They had managed to put permanent glitter, a gift from Magnus, all over his body. There was hot pink, hot purple, neon green, neon blue and a bazillion other colours. They also managed to record his reaction and they posted it on Facebook, YouTube and many other sites. Clary was able to paint his room pink with sparkles and she sold all his clothes on eBay, buy him Magnus inspired clothes instead. Izzy gave Jace a makeover, with blaring red lipstick, green eye shadow and painted his nails a variety of colours. Red blush and blue eye liner was next and at the end, he wasn't recognizable. She got pictures and yes, posted them everywhere, making sure to label it as Jace.

They didn't manage, however, to tie him to a fence downtown for everyone to see because the rune wore off and Jace escaped, locking himself in the bathroom. This was last week, and I don't know if he is still in there.

**Okay, so the topic kinda got off course, but I really hoped you liked this last chapter. Pleeease review!**


	6. DeviantART

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal instruments as well as the city of lost souls, which is COMING OUT! *SQUEAL!***

**This idea was from Fallen Archangels and I'll be doing another chapter from someone else's idea, who I will give credit for on that chapter. I am also gonna do a crossover one, so I think, I'm new to this fan fiction, so I **_**think ,**_** I will post it twice, once on this chapter and once in the crossover section cuz I want lost of people to see it. (Greedy, I know.) And omg, I'm seeing Hunger Games tomorrow! Oh, and like the other chapters, it kinda strays from topic. But I'm happy with it, so suck it up! Heres the chappie!**

**DeviantART **

Clary was done drawing her picture and raised it to the late, casting a critical eye over it. It was probably her best drawing. The picture was of Jace and she was quite proud of it! He had been laying in the sun, an arm over his face. The sun had shone perfectly over his body and his hair looked like it had sparks coming out of it. She was about to put it up on her new favourite website, not iTunes after _last _ time's accident. It was deviantART. She had found out other people had uploaded pictures of her friends and her, putting it under the category Mortal Instruments. She was scrolling and clicking, when she came across a um, disturbing picture of what looked like her and our favourite golden haired character. She was totally not going to show him, so she uploaded her picture and hid the laptop under her bed.

Jace was roaming the halls of the Institute, when he found himself in front of Clary's room. Time for his favourite pastime. Which was looking at the pictures she knew Clary wasn't in there, she had left to go shopping with Izzy. So he opened the door and crept inside.

**Clary's POV**

"Clary? How does this shirt look?" Isabelle was posing in the dressing room, wearing something that just barely passed for a shirt.

"Oh, yeah, it's great." Clary wasn't really looking. She was busy looking skeptically at a nice green tank top and black jeans that would probably look good together. Isabelle, practically reading her mind, said, "don't worry, black goes well with like, everything." So Clary got that, while Isabelle got…

two pairs of dresses, 4 strips of cloth that are supposed to be shorts, 9 barely there bathing suits, 13 passable t shirts and 2 pairs of jeans. As well as 2 pairs of flats, 8 pairs of heels that make her waaaay more taller than she already is. 6 pairs of spiky heeled boots and a purse. Clary being the nice girl she is, carried half of it. Then they tottered back to the Institute.

**Jace's POV**

Jace first looked in her drawing book, and he silently praised Clary for the amount of detail in her drawings. There was one of Jocelyn, Rat boy and one of isabelle. Clary had captured the fierceness in Isabelle's face when she was fighting. She was perfect down to the last hair on her head. He looked some more, finding several of him. He got bored however and went to look for her laptop. It He found her laptop after a minute, "What a terrible hiding place!", and sat on her bed, looking at the pictures she drew. He also tripped onto the picture of the two of them and blushed so red and got so hot, you could have cooked smores on him. He stuffed the laptop under her bed and ran outside to go eat cookies. (Idk, that's what I'm reading. How about he goes to eat chocolate chip cookies with Maximum Ride? You don't who she is, shame on you!)

When Clary got back from shopping, she found her drawings scattered and she easily guessed who did it. She stalked out of her room, down the hallway and into Jace's, not bothering to knock

"Jace? What did you do while I was gone?" she didn't expect him to answer honestly.

"Oh, I um, truing." he said, looking at her innocently with his eyes. She almost believed him.

"Did anyone ever teach you, NOT TO GO THROUGH OTHER'S STUFF?" Jace, being smart, ran. Clary chased him everywhere around town, including Taki's, the chinese restaurant, and even Hotel Dumort! She eventually caught him though and she had him cornered in the Institute.

"Jace Jace Jace, looking at this disturbs you, right?" she showed him the picture from deviantART. He gulped and looked away "I take that as a yes?" he nodded. "Well, here's your punishment."

It has been a month since then and Jace is still sitting, tied to a chair with a rune that doesn't let him close his eyes, looking at the picture.

**look for the crossover one! Coming to a computer near you!**


	7. Fanfiction

**I tricked you! MWAHAHAHAHA! This is NOT the crossover, instead it is, FANFICTION!**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments, not THE HUNGER GAMES: THE MOVIE! which I am seeing in 3 hours. I also don't own Brangelina, (Is that how you spell it? And the name for Peeta and Katniss, which I am not revealing in the disclaimer. I certainly hope know what a lemon is. Don't worry, this is not a lemon story. If you want one, don't look at my stories.**

**Fanfiction**

Alec had the Laptop of Doom now, who knows where it shall take him? We do! Anyways, Alec had the laptop and was so bored that he was searching up random couple names, ya know like, Brangelina and Peeta and Katniss, which made, Pee and Ni- oh, that's bad. Anyhoooo, who decided to try his and Magnus's name. So, Al and gnus, Algnus didn't sound so good. So, what about, Malec? "Yeah, that's a good one!" he accidentally said out loud.

"What Alec?" Magnus, who was sitting across from him asked.

"Oh, nothing," Alec said what he hoped was casually. He actually found a link to a Malec! He clicked on it and lo and behold, (what does that even mean?) was a website called…..cue the dramatic music… FANFICTION. So, he scrolled around and realized that people wrote stories about him and Magnus!There was a Clace and many more! He clicked on one that said it had loads of lemons. "I like lemons, they taste good with tea," he again said out loud.

"Alec? What the hell are you reading on there?" Magnus yelled.

Now, see here, Alec _was _ going to show him, when one word caught his eye. _Sex. _He decided that Magnus_ really didn't_ need to read this, so he slapped the hand that was about to take the laptop away and scooted far away from Magnus. Magnus pouted, but didn't try again. Alec was reading and reading, and he still didn't see what he was quite sure lemons was. There was 68 chapters in all, and being the curious kid that he is, was determined to read all of them to see these "lemons". (He is a bit out of character, the real Alec I'm sure would hastily delete this tab and turn the computer off. But oh well! It's my story)

Alec was soooo engrossed with the story, which was actually really good, that he didn't notice Clary come in, didn't hear her ask Magnus why his nose was practically touching the screen, didn't see both of them scoot closer to him and definitely did not notice them crawl behind him and read over his shoulder. He was reading and reading one more when he found it. The lemon chapter. Well, that's what the author's note said at the top of the chapter. By then Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Maia, Jordan and Tessa, jk jk jk, no Tessa, were behind him and had on equally disgusted faces. The story was about Alec having a bad day and Magnus um, helps him get through it. The other 68 chapters were just a bunch of cute Malec one shots. He had read every single one and when he got to the lemon chapter. He then finished the chapter and slowly closed the laptop. He was quite disgusted, but thoughtful, wondering who would write that.

Alec got up and left the laptop on the table , still not comprehending he had an audience behind him. walked out of the library and shut the door behind him. All the people left in the room broke out into conversation. Jace turned to Clary and asked, "what does this make you-" CLary slapped him before he could finish, guessing what he was going to say. Clary stalked out of the room, with a Jace tagging behind her. Simon turned to Izzy and said, "personally, I think that was disgusting!" Izzy frowned and walked out of the room to, also having a boy trail after her.

That just left Jordan and Maia. Maia broke the silence by asking, "I still don't get what a lemon is."

A WEEK LATER

The gang minus Alec, decided to write a lemon. They were all aware that Alec still read lemon stories, so they decided to use the username, Lemony Goodness. If Alec saw that name, he would most definitely go to their profile page and read their stories. So they wrote a bunch and blahblahblah, I'm not going into details. After it was posted, they waited a bunch of hours until the stories were posted. Then they put a camera in Alec's room, the place Alec had been hiding in for the past week. They would get his reaction on camera! Isabelle had suggested a little surprise at the end of the stories. SO, they put it in, it was quite a genius plan.

ALEC'S POV

Alec was searching in Fanfiction for um, yeah, not limes. He stumbled upon the gang's username and fell into the trap. It was one big story, made into little one shots. The surprise was at the end. He read all 12 and at the last chapter, he hastily closed the laptop and vowed to never ever read a li-lemon again. The surprise?

**Dear Alec, we seeeeee you! If ya look behind you in a spot we know you can't reach, is a camera that you can't touch no matter how hard you try. We have recorded you reading the story and gotten the story on tape.**

**If you don't want mom and dad to find out you're **_**not **_**researching proper ways to behead a demon and actually looking up inappropriate stories then you must do the following:**

**First of all, CLOSE THE LAPTOP.**

**Second, go buy Izzy some shoes, she's running low.**

**Third, Magnus needs about 100000 pounds of glitter and sparkles.**

**Fourth, Jace would like about 47 orders of mu she pork,**

**Fifth, Clary wants a new sketchbook, some more pencils, your seraph blade because she doesn't want to walk to the weapons room.**

**Sixth, some dog treats for a pair of werewolves that would like to remain nameless,**

**and some books for a weird girl in old clothes.**

**Plus about a million dollars.**

**Good Luck**


	8. tumblr

**ZOMG I am soooo sorry I haven't posted in sooooooooo long! I had science, math and english homework, as well as studying for a socials and piano test! **

**Well, I never liked author's that ranted in they authors note, so on to the story, hope you like it!**

**Don't own anyone or thing you recognize **

**tumblr and movies**

Magnus was bored. He had watched all of Gilligan's Island episodes and had already spent hours on his perfect hair. Alec was busy and he didn't feel like feeding Chairman Meow. There was nothing to do. He slouched on the couch, wondering if taking a nap was too mundane for the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He suddenly straightened up in excitement. The Laptop of Doom! He created a portal that went into Clary's room, guessing she would be out and not in her room. If she wasn't, can you spell awkward? He did a 360 and spotted the shiny lid under her bed. (What a dumb hiding place!) He bent down a carefully took out the laptop, having to shove her bra off the top of the laptop. He sighed, girls were soooo messy! He quickly drew a new portal back to his house, (walking was _so _last year!), and smoothly landed on his feet back in his room. He sat on his bed and opened the LoD. (Laptop of Doom.)

Magnus decided to o some browsing. He steered clear of iTunes, he was not going anywhere close to Clary's iTunes library. He also avoided devianART and decided to go on his tumblr account. He was randomly clicking on stuff when he clicked on a name. Cassandra Clare. He was about to click the back button, when he noticed the name Malec. _Huh, that's what everyone calls me and Alec! _he thought. He decided to follow her, not literally silly, and read that a movie was coming out. Called City of Bones. Now, to Magnus, that sounded really cool. He continued reading and found out that the release date wasn't even cast yet! So, he created another portal and went 20 years into the future, which was when the all the movies were already out on dvd and blu-ray. He rented the movies went and back to 2012, where he sat back on the couch and popped the movie in. There was City of Bones, City of Ashes, City of Glass and City of Fallen Angels, Lost Souls and Heavenly Fire. TIME FOR A MARATHON!

After the movies, Magus went motionless. He had just witnessed his _future! _He decided to not tell anyone that Jace, *SPOILER*, gets possessed by Lilith and tries to hurt Clary. He also chose to not tell anyone that so and so marries whatsherface and that he and Alec get- you know what? He might as well not tell them anything about this. SO he started humming innocently while stuffing the movies under his bed. _Yeah yeah,_ Magnus thought, _so there might be late fees, but I wouldn't get them until 20 years. Or would they be 20 years over due? You know, all this 20 years business is reminding me of Fang's stupid promise to Max. Cuz really, ditching you're girlfriend for 20 years is stupid? He basically tore her heart out, threw it on the ground and wore spiked heeled boots and trampled it! Boots? That reminds me of Isabelle. Hmmmm, I wonder if Alec is done with whatever he was doing? ARG! All this thinking is hurting my head! _Magnus groaned, oh be quiet you sick people, and just took his nap, something he should have started with in the first place.

**SO there! I hope you guys liked it and I know it was so short, but if you read it on you're iPod it looks longer. Get ready for my first song fic!**


	9. tumblragain

**OMG! So I felt really bad about ending this story, so I'll be writing chappies for this um, whenever I feel like it.**

**This isn't going to make any sense at all unless you read Cassandra Clare's tumblr.**

**This is set in CoLS when everyone is crashing at Magnus's house. Sorry about Alec's OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: Pearl: Dragon doesn't own any of the characters, except me, and she doesn't own tumblr. Or Cassandra Clare. Or lucky Charms.**

**Tumblr, (again,) and iPods.**

"Magnus! Get out of there! I have to do my makeup!" Izzy screamed through the door.

"Hush darling," he said whilst putting on his eyeliner. "I do too."

Izzy rolled her eyes and groaned. "Hurry up!"

Alec came by and asked, "what's with all this yelling?"

"Your boyfriend won't hurry up in there!"

Now, Alec was quite scared of his sister when she couldn't put her make up on first thing in the morning. So he hollered through the door, "Gosh, I am _soooooo _tired. I think I'm going to go to bed!"

The door burst open and Magnus came out with a half finished eye lined job. He ran to the bedroom, but not until he picked up Alec fireman style.

Izzy rolled her eyes again and stepped in, crinkling her nose at the smell of sandalwood. Long story short, she started, then finished and came out of the bathroom all spruced up. After all the work however, she locked herself in her room and read one of her favorite shadowhunter books. Clockwork Prince.

Isabelle Lightwood wasn't the reading type. But when she saw the hot guy on the cover of the first book, she was hooked. Izzy had read Clockwork Prince about a dozen times, and couldn't wait until the last one came out. She was reading, but was also on her ipod when she got a notification. She had been following Cassandra Clare in tumblr, and it seemed she had posted something.

_(This is taken right from her tumblr account)_

_**The Clockwork Princess cover reveal …**_

…_is coming. How quickly? Well, that's up to YOU!_

_That's right, Shadowhunters! You have the power!_

_The cover is hidden behind a veil that can only be removed by the magic of … Twitter. (A mysterious place of great power.)_

_Every time you send a tweet with the hashtag __#ClockworkPrincess__, the strength of the veil will be diminished and the cover will be revealed one piece at a time!_

_Here's the link where the full cover will be revealed; you might want to link to it in tweets:_

_ /clockworkprincess__/_

_This is probably my favorite cover ever so trust me it's worth it! Come on, __Project Mayhem__ my beloved TMI fans. I know you can do it! _

And right there, Izzy whipped out her phone and started tweeting. All through the following week.

Alec's POV next week:

I was getting really worried. Izzy had been in here room for the whole week and no matter how many flyers for sales he slipped under the door, she wouldn't come out. He had been sliding food under her door and if she went to the washroom, it would have been out her window.

I was eating my breakfast of Lucky Charms, when A ZOMBIE WALKED INTO THE KITCHEN! NO JOKE! It's hair was all mussed like, seriously, something couold be iving in there. It clothes were tattered, but oddly looked designer and it's nails were cracked.

I whipped out my seraph blade and was about to pierce its undead heart. When it squealed and screamed, "ALEC GIDEON LIGHTWOOD, YOU KILL ME AND MY DYING WISH WILL BE THAT YOUR ENTRAILS ARE SERVED TO ME IN HEAVEN YOU GOT THAT?"

I squealed like a little girl. "I-I-Izzy?"

"Yeah nimrod. I did it!"

"What?" He asked cautiously.

"I sent like, a thousand tweets and the cover was revealed!"

I looked at her iPod she was carrying and the poor thing looked broken and worn. She had probably been on it for the straight seven days.

Ie couldn't think of anything to say except, "Um, good job. Want some Lucky Charms?"

She responded by fainting.

/clockworkprincess/

_this is the link to the cover. I was on her tumblr 4 hours ago. Then she posts something else and omg, the cover was already revealed! 4 hours and 30,000 tweets later. I was seriously excepting it to come tomorrow or something._

_Well, I hope you guys liked that and if you have any suggestions as to what you want the next chapter of this to be, please go here: pearl#!comments I made it :)_


	10. Facebook

**Facebook**

It was a sunny day, normal in New York summers. A little too hot if you asked Clary. If you want to ask her, you'll find her under a tree in the park on her laptop.

She was on Facebook, a site Simon had introduced to her. She had four hundred fans and had posted, _so hot, like if you wish it were colder._ That got about thirty likes. She was busy stalking people on Facebook and doing the occasional comment or like, when she received a notification. It said, _Jace poked you._ She had never seen that before!

She posted, _what's a "poke?"_ Maia commented and said, _just wait. _So she waited and a few seconds later, BAM! Pokes were flooding in. She became flustered and just clicked the, poke back.

Of course, this just brought back another wave of pokes and she just screamed to no one in particular, "STOP POKING ME!"

New Yorkers gave her curious looks, but continued on their way. Fed up, Clary walked back to the Institute.

**JACE POV**

I laughed as Clary came into the Institute. Her face was red and I wondered how many pokes she had received. Oh well, pokes was just part of Facebook.

**PART II**

Jace was on Facebook in his room, looking at pictures like, _like this if there is a person you used to call your bff? _Or, _share if you wished weekends were all the time. _Or, _comment if you like white chocolate and like if you like dark chocolate. _(He commented.) And a bunch of stuff that of course everyone thought and just had to like it. He was reading comments to those pictures, when a certain comment in caps caught his eye.

_DON'T STOP READING THIS ONCE YOU HAVE! _He didn't. THERE WAS ONCE A LITTLE GIRL. _SHE WAS INSANE AND ONEDAY KILLED HER MOM. SHE WENT TO JAIL AND DIED IN THERE. AT EXACTLY TWELVE PM, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, YOU WILL BE KILLED BY HER._

Jace thought this was a load of crap and continued on his merry way.

_ LINE BREAK _

Clary was pissed, because of Jace she had received pokes none stop and being Clary, she hadn't noticed the remove button. Oh well. Anyhoo, she was planning revenge. She had done an invisibility rune on her leg and had been shoulder-reading behind Jace. She noticed he hadn't liked the little girl comment. _Sweet sweet revenge…_

TWELVE AT NIGHT

Jace was sleeping peacefully when a knock on his door woke him up. He trudged on over and screamed. In the door stood a little girl. With a suspicious red substance on her. He continued screaming like a girl and brought his seraph blade. _Does it work on zombies? Is she a zombie?_

He ended up just curling into a ball and crying. He stopped wailing when he heard a giggle. Clary's giggle. OMIGOD THE GIRL STOLE CLARY'S GIGGLE!

The hood on the girl fell away and revealed Clary. Being her height, she easily ricked him. He growled and said, "You are _so_ gonna get it. She ran laughing the whole way, waking up the rest of the institute.


	11. 3DS's and Interventions

**This story has strayed from Internet, to modern devices as well… Oh well, it gets the point across. (Point being that Shadowhunters aren't exactly up to date.)**

**Don't own the Mortal Instruments, DS's, 3DS's, 3D XL's and DS lites, as well as Grand Theft Auto, Kingdom Hearts or Kid Icarus.**

**Just Pearl.**

* * *

><p><strong>DS's, 3DS's, DS XL's, 3D XL's and DS lites<strong>

"Damn it!" Simon yelled at his odd device in his hands.

Clary walked over and winced as if she had seen something bad.

"That is by far the fastest time you were killed in Si," she smirked. She walked out of the room shaking her head.

"What is it?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh, this?" Simon held the thing up.

'"Yeah!" I walked over for a closer look. It was a square-ish device thing with duel screens.

"It's a 3DS. The 3DS XL is coming out soon, I'm saving up." He said triumphantly.

"But what _is _it?" I pressed.

"Geez Alec, I'm getting to that. It's sort of like a Gameboy I guess. You play games on it that you buy at the store." He held up a bunch of square cases that I guess held his games.

"I have normal games I had for my DS," he held up Grand Theft Auto, "And games that only work for the 3DS." He held up a game called Kingdom hearts.

"Huh." I huffed. "Simon, I have something to ask you."

"Yeah?"

I whispered something in his ear.

"Oh sure, I'll take you there."

* * *

><p>"Alec?"<p>

"Can't talk now Jace!" Alec yelled.

"But it's an emergency." Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Jace shut up!" Alec screamed in horror. "I DIED!"

"Alec?" Jace was getting seriously worried. "You're not dead… you're right there, screaming at your GOD DAMN THING WHEN I HAVE NEWS TO TELL YOU!" Judging by the capitols, Jace's voice had gotten louder.

Alec looked at Jace, his face oozing sarcasm and exasperation. As well as the universal overall pissed off look. "What?" He asked.

"Your mom died." Jace lied.

Alec shrugged. "Is that all? I'm trying to beat Hades, in Kid Icarus, who looks freakishly a lot like Magnus."

"Um, okay…" Jace furrowed his brow. "Anyways, the emergency was actually that the power is going out in the Institute for a checkup or something."

Alec looked horrified. "WHAT?! Then I can't charge my 3DS!"

"Alec, you seem more concerned about this then mom dying." Isabelle stepped out of the shadows. "I am going to hurt Simon for addicting you to the mundie device." She wrinkled her nose.

"Oh Izzy, Izzy, Izzy." Jace sighed. "_How_ are you going to hurt him?" He asked pervertishly.

Isabelle blushed and smacked his shoulder. "Shut up Jace," she said good naturally.

"Can you guys shut up and go away?" Alec asked looking PO'd. "I can't kill Hades!"

The girl and the golden haired boy just watched him as he turned back to his game. A few seconds later, in what Alec called a 'cut scene', he gasped. "Medusa's helping me?!"

Jace looked confused, "Isn't she the bit- lady who you were supposed to kill?"

"No Jace, that was a long time ago." Alec said dismissively.

Isabelle and Jace looked towards each other. "Intervention." They said together.

As one, they snatched Alec's 3DS and ran.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! I didn't save yet!" Alec wailed, chasing after them.

He bumped into Simon, who looked at him. "An intervention?" Simon guessed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Alec paused.

"You look like me when Clary took my DS away." Together they ran off after the 3DS snatchers. Not knowing Isabelle and Jace had deleted the game save and were playing from the beginning…

* * *

><p><strong>TA DA! Review Review Review!<strong>


	12. Angry Birds

**So hey! It's been so long and I'm surprised this still has followers! Here's the newest chapter, make sure you check out my other story Forgetting and Remembering!**

* * *

><p>"Yo Clary!" Simon loped over to Clary. She was in their favourite coffee shop and he had spotted her from outside.<p>

"Simon! Hi!" Clary smiled widely at him. "I haven't see you in ages!"

"Because of all your training." Simon pointed out.

"I know I know." Clary rolled her eyes.

"While you were off in the church-"

"Institute." Clary corrected.

"Yeah, well I found a new game and I bet you well love it! I'm addicted to it." He said sheepishly.

"Sure! What is it?" Clary pushed back a few strands of her fiery hair. She scooted closer to him and he unlocked his iPod. Clary was amused to see the password was Mundie and proud. An X men reference.

"It's called Angry Birds." He said. "You do this, and this…" He showed her how he launched colorful birds towards green pigs.

"Why are you killing the cute pigs?" Clary asked.

"Typical girl question." Simon said. "It' because they stole the bird's eggs."

"Oh! Can I try?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's my girlfriend?" Jace asked Isabelle as he wandered the halls of the Institute.<p>

"Dunno, check her room. See ya, I'm off to the mall with Maia." And she was off on her seven-inch heels. Jace was amused to see it was made of demon leather.

"Clary?" He called through the door to her room.

"Yeah?" He heard her muffled.

"What are you doing? Care to let your hot boy friend in?" He said it pervertishly.

"Oh god Jace that is- CRAP I MISSED THE PIG! STUPID YELOW BIRD!"

"Woah, no need to get racist!" Jace called.

"Come in here Jace! You gotta see this game! Simon showed me."

"The Mundie." Jace said as he unlocked the door with a rune.

"Clary! When was the last time you got out of bed?" Jace looked in horror at Clary. Her hair was mussed and her face looked haggard.

"Um, a few days? Doesn't matter, come here!"

"What?" He was curious as he sat on her bed.

"It';s called Angry Birds. You kill pigs cause they stole the birds eggs."

"OOOH! With what? Seraph blades?" Jace was excited.

"Um, no, a sling shot."

"OH, can I try? I bet I can beat you." Jace challenged.

"Fine, do this level. I've gotten three stars. Lets see you beat my score."

"You're on."

* * *

><p>"Izzy? Have you seen Jace? He promised to read to me!" Max asked Isabelle.<p>

"Check Clary's room. They're probably having s- playing monopoly. Playing Monopoly." Isabelle mussed up his hair. "I can read to you."

"Sorry Izzy, but Jace uses different voices and stuff when he reads." He wandered off with his Naruto books, leaving a slightly sad Isabelle.

"Jace? Clary? Can you read to me?" Max asked through Clary's door.

"Can't, spry Max. I'm busy."

"Are you playing Monopoly?" Max asked.

"Um, no. We're playing a game, wanna see?" Clary's voice came through the door.

"Sure." Max opened the door and was greeted to the sight of a very tired looking Clary and Jace.

"Woah, when did you last get out of bed?" Max heard Alec on the other side of the door.

"Oh, a few hours. Or days." Clary shrugged. "But this game is so fun! Except for when Jace bits me. He doesn't like to lose."

"Hey! You're the one that made me bleed! You're nails are wicked sharp!" Jace complained.

Max heard a slight intake of breath on the other side of the door. "Can you read now?"

"Sorry Max, this is too- NO! I DIDN'T HIT HIM!" Clary screamed.

"Woah! Max get out of there!" Alec came bursting through the door. "I'm disappointed in you Jace! And you Clary! Having sex while Max is in there and- what are you doing?" Alec broke off as he noticed they were not in fact, having sex.

""Playing a game…" Clary raised an eyebrow. "Having sex? Really Alec?"

"Um, sorry. But what game is that?"

"Angry Birds." Jace answered. "Wanna play?"

"Sure, how?" Alec and Max asked in unison.

"Okay, so you bring your finger back to aim the bird, then you let go to launch…"

* * *

><p>"Mom?" Isabelle asked. "Have you seen Alec and Max?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There you guys go! I hope I didn't disappoint! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

For those of you who have stuck around, thanks so much! I have had writers block for a while and thought, "hey, why don't the readers choose what I write next?" It has to be a modern device, you know anything "hip" (wow that sounded bad,) or new ad popular that everyone knows about.

Thanks and bring in the ideas!


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you very much for all your ideas! But, for every person who loves this story, there is one that hates it.

I received a flame from someone who didn't even a) log in or b) didn't have an account. While I do appreciate criticism, I do not like being told my that this story is crap. If you don't like my story, don't read it. I purposely said in the first chapter, that I will not accept flames. Please accept this s'more that I made from it.

Thanks again for all the help, keep the ideas coming in. Next chapter up this Friday


End file.
